


don't even think about the sun, you will get skin cancer and you will die

by ozzy (yoyokinnie)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Saihara Shuichi Is The World's Most Patient Boyfriend, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyokinnie/pseuds/ozzy
Summary: Sunburn sucks, doesn't it?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 129





	don't even think about the sun, you will get skin cancer and you will die

Kokichi came in after three hours outside, as red as a lobster and looking absolutely miserable. He sank onto the couch next to Shuichi- who had been innocently watching a movie- with an audible moan, his head lolling back against the top of the couch. He acted as if every movement hurt him. By the look of his angry skin, it probably did.

"What happened to you?" Shuichi asked, turning his head to look at him. Kokichi moaned again.

"I fell asleep by the pool, that's what happened to me," was what he eventually was able to say. Then he held up one finger. "But hush. Just be quiet right now. I feel Iike hell."

He looked like hell. 

"Did you wear sunscreen?" Shuichi asked him anyway, scrolling through the TV guide absentmindedly for another movie. Kokichi turned his head slowly to look at him- glare at him, actually. The sunburn that spread across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose made him look as if he had an angry blush going. The beast that lived deep in Shuichi's gut perked its ears a bit, then calmed. It wasn't exactly the best time to get turned on, after all.

  
" _What?_ Of course I wore sunscreen! Oh, once I get better Banana Boat's going to have some real trouble finding customers, trust me!" Kokichi had snapped... but, once he saw the look on his boyfriend's face, the indignance in his eyes died a little.

  
"Okay, I lied," he said pointedly. "I forgot to put sunscreen on, alright? Get off my case."

  
"I wasn't on your case," Shuichi replied. 

  
"Whatever," Kokichi said, then pulled up the hem of his shorts, revealing skin that had not been touched by the sun. The creamy whiteness of his unexposed skin and the hot redness of his sunburned skin hit and made a line that was so clear it was uncanny. White on one side, where his shorts had covered his skin; scarlet on the other, where they hadn't. "But just look at me, Shuichi! I've been _maimed."_

  
"Hm." Shuichi looked at his boyfriend's sunburned legs for a moment, then touched one of his thighs lightly with one finger. As he had expected, Kokichi pulled his thigh away with a hiss of pain.

"Ow!" he cried. "Don't do that! It hurts!"

"I think I know what to do," Shuichi told him. "It'll help." 

  
Kokichi's voice dripped with skeptical sarcasm, as if he'd been suffering from the pain of his sunburns for years. "Really, Shuichi? You can help it? Let me tell you something: if you can get the pain out of something _this_ bad-" he waved an arm over his entire body "-then I might just decide to spare you. But I doubt it will happen, so you might want to start digging your grave now if you want it a certain dimension." 

  
Shuichi, though, who was used to the constant death threats, just stood and, after pausing the movie he was watching, scooped Kokichi into his arms as if he weighed nothing. Which he was quite close to, as he barely weighed one hundred pounds soaking wet.

  
Kokichi, as his boyfriend carried him into the bathroom: "Ack, Shuichi! Watch my sunburns!"

  
"You'll be fine in a few minutes. I promise."

  
So Shuichi set him down in the tub, then turned on the cold water tap and put the drain stopper in. As the room filled with the sounds of gushing water and Kokichi scrambling to take his clothes off before they got too wet, Shuichi turned to the medicine cabinet and found what he needed: a bottle of acetaminophen. He grabbed it, shook one of the small blue pills into his hand, put the bottle away, filled a water-glass from the sink, and brought both it and the pill to Kokichi, who was now sitting naked and red in the half-filled tub, his burned arms crossed.

  
"Here, take this," Shuichi instructed, setting the glass and the acetaminophen tablet on the rim of the tub. "It'll help with the discomfort. Is the water helping any?" 

"Actually, yes," Kokichi said, looking down at his legs, submerged in the cool water. He sounded amazed, and when he lowered his arms into the water he let out an awed little laugh. "It's helping, Shuichi! It's taking the burn out." He took the pill, chased it with a sip of water. "So now I just soak, right?"

"Yes," Shuichi said, a gentle smile gracing his face. He didn't like seeing Kokichi in pain; relieving him of said pain was like lifting a great weight off of his chest. "Hold on. I'll get a washcloth, for your face."

He retrieved one from under the sink and wet it under the stream from the faucet, then turned the faucet off: the tub had filled. Kokichi started to reach for the damp cloth, but his hand and fell into the water when Shuichi, instead of handing him the washcloth, knelt by the tub and began to sponge his sunburned face with it himself- patting, not rubbing.

"I could've done it myself, you know," Kokichi told him, but his eyes had slipped closed and he'd slid a little into the water, smiling blissfully. "Oh, that feels nice."

"I know," was Shuichi's reply.

Perhaps an hour later, Shuichi pulled the drain plug and wrung the washcloth out. Kokichi stood and stepped daintily, almost prissily, out of the tub; Shuichi gave him a towel, which he wrapped around himself like a blanket. Once he was dried and dressed, he put the toilet lid down and sat, allowing Shuichi to put some kind of light, soothing lotion on his sunburned skin. Then, when that was done, he leapt into Shuichi's arms, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's waist.

"Thank you," he cooed, and gave Shuichi- who had been taken quite aback by Kokichi jumping at him, but had still managed to catch him nevertheless- a series of affectionate eskimo kisses. "I really appreciate what you did. And that's not a lie, I'm being honest!"

  
"I'll be willing to do it for you anytime, Kokichi," Shuichi responded, and returned the eskimo kisses.

"Then I guess I'll have to get sunburn more often, huh?" Kokichi teased. Then, "Can we take a nap? I'm really tired." As if to prove his point, his head dropped against Shuichi's shoulder.

  
_Didn't you just take a nap?_ was what Shuichi wanted to ask him, but he kept his mouth shut. He doubted he'd get much of an answer, anyway. So he carried his half-asleep boyfriend into their bedroom, laid him down, laid next to him. He pulled a thin quilt over the both of them- with Kokichi's skin being so sunburned, he didn't want anything too heavy- and wrapped his arms around Kokichi, who had already started to snore.

As he drifted off, he decided that he'd just have to finish his movie another time.


End file.
